


god and adhd

by kookjipao



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Bangtan, Bts ship, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts, jimin - Fandom, ship - Fandom, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookjipao/pseuds/kookjipao
Summary: Yoongi didn’t always know how to handle the rush of thoughts that flew like a never-ending tornado in his head. He had been diagnosed with ADHD when he was seven, and by now you would think he knew how to handle his own brain. By now you would think that he was on medication. By now you would think Yoongi had done and knew how to do a lot of things, but in reality, Yoongi is still the class clown you remember from high school, the one who wouldn’t let one pill go down their throat. At twenty-five, most people hope to be over whatever plagued them as a child. Hope. Pay attention to that word, it’s important. At some point, we all lose it like Pandora.





	god and adhd

Yoongi didn’t always know how to handle the rush of thoughts that flew like a never-ending tornado in his head. He had been diagnosed with ADHD when he was seven, and by now you would think he knew how to handle his own brain. By now you would think that he was on medication. By now you would think Yoongi had done and knew how to do a lot of things, but in reality, Yoongi is still the class clown you remember from high school, the one who wouldn’t let one pill go down their throat. At twenty-five, most people hope to be over whatever plagued them as a child. Hope. Pay attention to that word, it’s important. At some point, we all lose it like Pandora. 

When Yoongi was little his mother told him that God loves all of his children and that no matter what Yoongi did God was there. She forgot to mention that she loved Yoongi, but maybe she left it out on purpose. When he was sixteen and depression hit him like a truck Yoongi learned that all too well. When he was nineteen he left for Seoul with nothing to his name. He joined Bangtan then, and soon after he was on his way to stardom. The road was bumpy and sometimes he felt like giving up, but he found God where he least expected to after relinquishing religion from his life. He found God embedded deeply into the other six members, into their little mannerisms and tics. Most importantly, he found God in Park Jimin. He lost God right after.

Yoongi had always known he liked girls. He liked boobs and butts and that was that. When Yoongi was little his mother told him that God loves all his children, but God loves the ones who marry the opposite sex a little more. She told him that God showed more mercy to the ones that didn’t sin, to the children that didn’t let the devil pull them down the path of homosexuality. Maybe Yoongi was trying to compensate for his mother’s missing love when he first wondered what it would be like to press his lips against Jimin’s. 

That’s what he told himself, because Jimin reminded Yoongi of home, and the only thing good about home was his mother and her sweet yet distant smile. But Jimin wasn’t distant. He was there. So Yoongi concluded that he must want to kiss Jimin because he sees what he wishes he had as a child, unconditional love, from Jimin. Jimin who always saves him food when he missed dinner. Jimin who did his laundry and would hug him and hold his hand like he  _ loved _ Yoongi.

Yoongi told himself this until he couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t ignore the swirling thoughts in his head. Everything was connected to Jimin. His ADHD brought everything back to Jimin. Every little thought. Yoongi didn’t know much, but he did know that when he really loved something his ADHD made sure every single thought could be related back to what he loves. The perfect way to distract him. He loved his mother, but never to the point of her directing his ADHD. And Jimin filled the void. He became Yoongi’s new interest, and Yoongi had to come to terms with himself. Jimin wasn’t a platonic love. He wasn’t like how Yoongi loved his mother. No, Jimin was far more than that. Jimin had consumed every passing thought. Tamed his ADHD into the perfect love potion without Yoongi even having the slightest idea until it was too late.

Maybe Yoongi was trying to hold onto the last thing he had to connect himself to his mother, his faith, when he tried to suppress the fact that he may be bisexual. No, he was. He was bisexual and he couldn’t avoid it, but he tried. He did like girls, he could just get over his massive crush on Jimin and let it be. But he couldn’t. Jimin was everywhere he went. He realized that his crush wasn’t just a crush but love. Love so fierce he cried when Jimin cried and laughed when Jimin laughed and catered to the younger like he was a baby, not a twenty-three year old. Yoongi has to let go of what his mother told him and realize that God was in Jimin. 

God created everything like Jimin created everything Yoongi knew about love. God molded it with his hands and Jimin touched Yoongi much like Yoongi thought God would. God was right there in the short boy with a chipped tooth who laughed like tinkling bells and danced like a sprite of the wind. Jimin was like mother nature, and Jimin was the whole world. So Yoongi let go of the last tie to the mother who never loved him and finally held Jimin like he was more than any deity who had ever been worshiped. Jimin deserved it.

He learned that God didn’t cure his ADHD, but Jimin did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work on this website! This is just a short Yoonmin oneshot, but I hope to write longer fanfics in the future! (almost everything I write will be Yoonmin lol) I purple you guys!!


End file.
